As new substances have been developed for implanting into patients there exists a need for devices that are capable of quickly and easily delivering substances into patients. In particular, substances have been developed that are used to fill wrinkles, scars, and other marks on the skins of patients. These substances can be injected into patients close to the epidermis in order to properly function. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that is capable of delivering substances into a patient in a targeted manner to wrinkles, scars and marks all over a patient's body including the patients face. Generally, these substances are delivered into patients in an office setting in a quick procedure. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that is capable of delivering substances into a patient in a quick manner.